Chōchō Akimichi
is an Academy student and a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi clan. Personality Like her father, Chōchō never turns down an invitation when it comes to food. This is evident when she skips her training with her fellow Ino–Shika–Chō members in favour of going to eat with her sensei Anko Mitarashi. Rather than feeling guilty for this, Chōchō displayed indifference to the consequences. In stark contrast to her father, who was always quick to rile when his weight was brought up, she was easily able to brush off being called fat. Her weight, in fact, doesn't seem to bother her at all, due to fact it was already from her father's bloodline after all. Rather, Chōchō appears to be quite confident and self-assured about herself — a trait she perhaps inherited from her mother. A few years later, however, Chōchō started to become conscious about her weight and would actively try to lose a few pounds, only to fail upon seeing her father's excessive eating habits. This, coupled with her own mother having no problem with their weight, has humorously caused Chōchō to believe she is adopted. Appearance Chōchō is dark-skinned with amber coloured eyes like her mother. She inherited her father's brown hair which she wears in two spiky ponytails, with the rest flowing into her back, and a bang at the front which covers her left eye. She wears a sleeveless red shirt with white pants in the epilogue. In Naruto Gaiden, she wears a white kimono with a net T-shirt under it, a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black long shinobi boots. Like all members of the Akimichi clan, she's chubby. Also as customary of her clan, both of her ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. Abilities As a member of the Akimichi clan and her generation's Ino—Shika—Chō, Chōchō has begun learning the various body-expanding techniques of her clan. She has shown that she is more skilled with the Akimichi Clan's secret techniques than her own father was at the same age, having already mastered the Partial Multi-Size Technique.Naruto chapter 700+3 Epilogue After classes are ended early by their sensei Shino Aburame due to the impending Five Kage Summit, Chōchō skipped her training with Inojin and Shikadai when her mentor Anko invited her to the dango shop to eat some anmitsu, despite Inojin's protests. She casually dismisses him even after being called fat, and leaves with Anko. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through the graduation exam in a week, Chōchō was only interested in if it could help her lose some weight. Later, she met up with Chōji, who embarrassed Chōchō simply because of her father's choice of flavoured chips to walk around with. Later in a restaurant, Chōchō complains that her father's excessive eating is making it difficult for her to control her own eating habits when she's trying to lose weight. With her mother's "hands off" policy on the matter, Chōchō complains to Sarada that she believes she is adopted, much to Sarada's humour as she's actually suffering from a possible discrepancy in her own parentage. Mitsuki, who was eavesdropping, simply tells her that drama of this type is typical of a girl her age, but Chōchō ignores him and invites Sarada on a road trip to "find her real parents". Later, when Sarada begins to tail Naruto Uzumaki, Chōchō follows her, still believing they are embarking on a journey to discover her "real parents" and even assumes that her "real father" might be good-looking. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Chōchō will make an appearance in this film. id:Chōchō Akimichi